Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 4$ and $x = 4$. $10$ $y$ $^2 + 3$ $x$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $4$ for ${y}$ and $4$ for ${x}$ $ = 10{(4)}^2 + 3{(4)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(16) + 3{(4)} + 5 $ $ = 160 + 12 + 5 $ $ = 177$